Der Dunkle
by Manya
Summary: Der Phönixorden ist am Ende, der Dunkle hat so gut wie gewonnen. Wie wird die Sache enden? Eine Story aus der Sicht des Dunklen. Slash


Der Dunkle

Hallo zusammen!

Diese Story spukt mir jetzt schon länger im Kopf herum, wenn auch etwas

abgeändert

Der Prolog ist mir leider nicht so gut gelungen, ich hoffe die folgenden Kapitel

entschädigen dafür!

LG

Manya

-----------------------------

Das suspekte daran war, dass die Sonne schien.

Hell und geradezu fröhlich prangte sie am Himmel und strahlte herab auf die

Welt. Tiere und Pflanzen reckten sich ihr entgegen, genossen ihre Wärme, ihre

Sanftheit auf ihrer Haut. Kleine Rehkitze jagten hintereinander her, tobten

unter den glitzernden Sonnenstrahlen. Die ersten Blumen breiteten ihre Blüten

aus, läuteten den Frühling ein. Die Welt der Tiere und Pflanzen war erfüllt von

Frohsinn und Frieden.

--

Grüne Augen blickten ausdruckslos in die Welt. Kein Gefühl, nicht die leisteste

Regung war in ihnen zu erkennen, als der Blick zu schweifen begann. Verbrannte

Bäume, schwarze Erde und der Geruch von Asche. Stille lag über dem Verbotenen

Wald, in dem der letzte Kampf sein Ende gefunden hatte.

--

Noch immer verharrte der gryffindor an der selben Stelle. Zeigte keinerlei

Regung bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Still sah er auf die unzähligen

Leichen zu seinen Füßen, wortlos bemerkte er das viele Blut, das den Waldboden

in ein dunkles Rot getränkt hatte, geräuschlos registrierte er die bekannten

Gesichter der Toten. Seine braunen Lederstiefel hatten sich mittlerweile

vollgesogen mit Wasser. Mit Wasser und mit Blut.

--

Ja, er selbst, Harry James Potter, Sohn von Lily und James Potter, hatte es

geschafft. Er hatte vollbracht, was schon so viele Zauberer vor ihm versucht

hatten. Er war der Einzige, der nicht gescheitert war. Denn er hatte den dunklen

Lord zu Fall gebracht.

--

Es war ein langer und unermüdlicher Kampf gewesen. Ein Kampf zwischen Gut und

Böse. Und schließlich war es ihm, dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, gelungen, den

Dunklen zu besiegen. Mit einer List hatte er eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit seines

Widersachers herbeigeführt und ihn somit getötet. Doch war es das wirklich wert

gewesen?

--

--

Kapitel 1: Im Kaminzimmer

-------------------------

Kapitel eins

So, ich schicke das erste Kapitel gleich mit raus, als kleine Entschädigung für

den Prolog!

LG

Manya

----

"Mylord, der Spähtrupp ist zurückgekehrt!"

Mit einem leichten Nicken entließ der dunkle Lord die sich im Zimmer befindenden

Todesser und wandte sich dann dem Boten zu. "Bring sie herein," lautete sein

Befehl. Der Diener verneigte sich schnell, tastete sich rückwärts in Richtung

Tür vor und verschwand schließlich wieder aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem leisen

Quietschen fiel die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Nachdenklich starrte der Lord auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Das Prasseln des

Kaminfeuers war das einzige, was die nun aufgekommene Stille zerbrach. Eine

schmale, schlanke Hand legte sich um die Lehne des Sessels, spannte sich an und

lockerte sich dann wieder.

Der Spähtrupp war also zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten ja auch lange genug gebraucht.

Er musste sich unbedingt noch eine geeignete Strafe für sie einfallen lassen.

--

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und nur wenige Sekunden später trat der Spähtrupp

ein. Sofort ließen sich die sechs Todesser auf die Knie fallen, wagten nicht den

Blick zu heben und in die Augen ihres Meisters zu sehen. Ein leises Lächeln

legte sich auf die Lippen des Dunklen, als er sich geschmeidig aus seinem Sessel

erhob und gemessenen Schrittes auf die Todesser zukam.

Allein diese Geste ließ einige unter ihnen erzittern und nicht nur einer

schluckte mühsam die Furcht hinunter. Dem dunklen Lord gefiel diese Reaktion,

die er wie immer bei seinen Todessern hervorrief, von Mal zu Mal besser. Dieses

unglaubliche gefühl von macht und Überlegenheit, das ihm bei jeder Begegnung von

Neuem beschlich, machte ihn beinahe trunken. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er sich

wieder zur Besinnung rufen müssen. Diese Leute waren ihm treu ergeben, dessen

war er sich sicher. Er wollte keinesfalls Untreue durch übermäßig schlechte

Behandlung hervorrufen.

--

Schweigend stand er nun vor dem ersten der Todesser. Henry McLaudrey, ein

geläuterter Ravenclaw. Die schwarze Kapuze verdeckte das braune, gewellte Haar

des Jungen, legte einen Schatten über die blauen Augen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen

hatte der junge Ravenclaw auf der Seite des Feindes gestanden, hatte dem Orden

des Phönixes feierlich die Treue geschworen, doch nun war er hier. Hatte dem

dunklen Lord seine Treue, und somit sein Leben, verschrieben. Er war dem Ruf der

Dunkelheit gefolgt, wie schon so viele vor ihm.

"Sprich," war die einzige Aufforderung des dunklen Lords. Er würde sich später

noch überlegen, welche Bestrafung er für angebracht hielt, um die

Unpünktlichkeit zu würdigen.

--

Der am Boden kniende Junge nickte verstohlen, wagte es jedoch nicht aufzusehen.

Mit auf den Boden gerichteten Blick und einem leichtem Zittern in der Stimme

begann er zu erzählen.

"Mylord, wie von euch aufgetragen schlichen wir uns hinter die Linien des

Feindes und wie erwartet behieltet ihr Recht!" Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des

Lords wurde eine Spur gemeiner.

"Wie ihr erwartet hatte, steht der Orden des Phönixes kurz vor dem

Zusammenbruch. Seit dem Tode Dumbledores herrschte bereits Verwirrung unter

ihnen und seit dem letzten Kampf hat die Verzweiflung Oberhand gewonnen." Ein

gemeines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, dem dunklen Lord nicht

ungleich. "Der Widerstand wird zusammenbrechen, wie eine alte, morsche Hütte,

die er schon immer war!"

--

"Das erklärt noch immer nicht euer Zuspätkommen," zischte der Dunkle plötzlich

und ließ den Braunhaarigen für einen Moment erzittern. Dann jedoch straffte sich

seine Gestalt wieder und auf seinem und auch den anderen Gesichtern der

Todesser, erschien ein boshaftes Grinsen. "Verzeiht uns Mylord, wir wären

pünktlich gekommen, hätte nicht eine Sache extremster Wichtigkeit unsere

Aufmerksamkeit erfordert." Der dunkle Lord hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber

nichts. McLaudrey war ein intelligenter, junger Mann und wenn er eine Sache als

wichtig empfand, so war dem zumeist auch so. Der Lord schickte sich dazu

abzuwarten. Das nun aufkommende Schweigen nahm der Todesser als Aufforderung, um

weiter zu sprechen. "Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, als wir im

verbotenem Wald eine merkwürdige Ansammlung trafen," erzählte der Braunhaarige

und seine Augen glitzerten begeistert auf. "Als wir uns näher heranschlichen,

erkannten wir zwei Zauberer, die sich augenscheinlich auf einer kleinen

Waldlichtung schwer vergnügten." Ein Lachen war von einem der hinteren Todesser

zu hören. "Zu schade nur, dass sich die Beiden außerhalb der Schutzbarriere

Hoghwarts befanden."

--

Es war lange her, seit der Dunkle so oft gelächelt hatte. "Einen Moment waren

wir uns unsicher, ob wir sie gleich töten sollten, oder lieber zu euch bringen,"

fuhr McLaudrey fort und sein Lächeln wurde diabolisch, "dann jedoch kamen wir zu

der Ansicht, dass euch die Beiden eventuell intressieren könnten, also brachten

wir sie mit!" Die roten Augen leuchteten kurz erstaunt auf. Wieso sollten ihn

zwei Zauberer interessieren, die in Zeiten des Krieges nichts besseres zu tun

hatten, als in einem Wald ihrem Vergnügen nachzugehen? Nachdenklich blieb sein

Blick wieder an den sechs Todessern haften. Er hasste es, wenn Andere mehr

wussten, als er selber. Einen Moment war er unentschlossen, ob er nicht einfach

in die Gedanken der Anwesenden eindrigen sollte, dann jedoch entschied er sich

dagegen. Die Männer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, warum sollte er ihnen also

nicht diesen kleinen Triumph lassen!

"Wen also habt ihr hergebracht," fragte er daher beherrscht und wieder glitt

sein Blick zwischen den einzelnen Todessern hin und her.

--

Henry McLaudrey räusperte sich vielsagend. "Mylord, zwei Männer, die uns gewiss

von Nutzem sein können. Doch es ist wohl besser, ihr überzeugt euch selbst

davon!" Mit einem leichten Wink deutete der Dunkle einem der Todesser die beiden

Gefangenen zu holen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Braunhaarigen drehte er

sich schließlich um und ging wieder zu seinem Sessel hinüber. Elegant ließ er

sich darin nieder und fixierte die übrigen fünf Personen mit seinen Blicken.

Neben Henry McLaudrey waren da noch Evan Bloodwick, ein schwarzhaariger

Slytherin, Jason Douglas, ein blonder Ravenclaw, Harrison Bundrow, ebenfalls

Slytherin und natürlich Blaise Zabini. Peter Hendrons, der einzige Hufflepuff

unter ihnen, hatte soeben das Zimmer verlassen, um die Gefangenen zu holen.

Alles im allem waren die sechs eine buntgewürfelte Gruppe, die jedoch zu den

besten unter seinen Todessern zählte. Sie hatten ihn bis jetzt noch nie

enttäuscht und würden es wohl auch nie tun.

--

Nachdenklich blickte er in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer zu seiner rechten. Hoch

züngelten die Flammen über das braune Holz, gelb, orange und rot, waren die

Farben des Feuers. Rot, rot wie Blut. Wie das Blut unzähliger Zauberer und

hexen, die ihrem Tod bereits auf dem Kampffeld erlegen waren. Irgendwann hatte

er aufgehört zu zählen, wieviele bereits aus seinen Reihen verschwunden waren,

doch hatte er mit Genugtuung festgestellt, dass die andere Seite viel mehr

verluste eingestehen musste. Sei es durch Tote oder einfach durch Überläufer,

die sich in den Dienst des dunklen Lords stellten. Innerlich frohlockte der

Dunkle. Überläufer wie McLaudrey waren schon lange keine Seltenheit mehr. Seit

Dumbledores Tod und der damit verbundenen Talfahrt des Phönixordens waren immer

mehr Personen auf seine Seite gewechselt. Sei es aus Angst oder auch aus

Einsicht.

--

Wie schon so oft an diesem Morgen klopfte es an die Tür. Aus seinem Gedanken

gerissen, stand der Dunkle geschmeidig auf und zog sich die Kapuze seines

Mantels tief in das Gesicht. Die roten Augen funkelten, bevor er mit düsterer

Stimme das Eintreten befahl. Mit einem Quietschen, das nur dieser Tür zu eigenen

war, öffnete sich die Pforte und gab den Blick auf drei Gestalten frei.

Hendrons trat ohne Umschweife ein und schubste die zwei gefesselten Gestalten

vor sich in das Kaminzimmer. Kein Wort kam über die Lippen der Gefangenen, deren

Köpfe unter zwei kleinen Säcken verborgen waren. Der Dunkle vermutete, dass

seine Untergebenen sie mit einem Schweigezauber versehen hatte. Doch er erkannte

sie nicht, noch nicht.

Peter Hendrons schubste die beiden Gestalten noch einige Schritte weiter, bevor

er sie mit einem Schritt in die Kniekehlen auf den Boden zwang.

--

"Mylord," Peter verbeugte sich tief, wobei ihm die schwarzen, langen Haare in

das kantige Gesicht fielen, "darf ich euch unsere Gefangenen vorstellen?" Mit

einem Ruck hatte er die beiden Personen der Säcke entledigt. "Fred und George

Weasley!"

Demütigt senkte er den Kopf wieder zum Boden, wagte nicht die Reaktion seines

Herren zu beobachten, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie bestimmt nicht aus Zorn

bestehen würde.

Tatsächlich hob der dunkle Lord nur einen Moment lang überrascht die

Augenbrauen, was durch seinen Mantel jedoch nicht zu sehen war und sah dann

wieder teilnahmslos auf die beiden am Boden knienden Gestalten. In den braunen

Augen der Zwillingen konnte er Zorn und Verachtung lesen, jedoch nur einen

geringen Prozentsatz an Furcht. Die Weasleys schienen nicht wirklich Angst vor

ihm zu haben, eine tatsache, die sich gewiss schnell ändern ließ. Auf die eine

oder andere Weise.

--

So, das wars erstmal!

Reviewt mal schön ;)

LG

Manya


End file.
